Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy is a 2014 live-action superhero film produced by Touchstone Pictures and Marvel Studios based on the comic book team by the same name. It is the overall thirteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and was released worldwide August 1st 2014. Production Nicole Perlman was hired to write script outlines for many different Marvel teams by Disney including the Guardians of the Galaxy. The idea being if The Avengers for whatever reason couldn't be made or was a financial disappointment, Marvel Studios would have another team to fall back on. After the Avengers turned out to be a smash hit, Kevin Feige went forward with the Guardians of the Galaxy outline believing them to be a good opportunity to explore the vast cosmic side of the Marvel universe and it would help establish backstory for Thanos, who was slated to be an overreaching villain for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This was announced at Comic Con 2012 to be part of Phase 2 and to be released sometime in 2014, as part of the newly implemented one new franchise a year policy Marvel Studios was attempting to enforce. James Gunn at the beginning of 2012 was in talks to work with Marvel Studios and direct one of their upcoming films, at Comic Con it was announced he would be attached to Guardians of the Galaxy. By 2013 point the Marvel Cinematic Universe was considered a juggernaut in cinema and was able to hire A-List stars such as Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, and Zoe Saldana to play roles in the film. In addition to keeping to their tradition of casting lesser known actors as well, Chris Pratt, Michael Rooker, and Chris Sullivan joined the cast as well. Josh Brolin also announced in an interview of him joining the film to reprise his role as the villain Thanos. Details on the film released that it would be inspired from the Legacy line up consisting of Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Drax the Destroyer. Gunn said that he would be taking some inspiration from the early Guardians comics but also wanted to tell his own story due to a general lack of source material, describing his vision as being the "Star Wars of the Marvel Universe". It was later confirmed the Ravagers would be the film's main villains and notorious Nova Corps would be making an appearance. Filming began in 2013 and the movie was ultimately released worldwide on August 1st 2014. Cast *Chris Pratt as Jason Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora/Umbra Requiem *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (Voice) *Vin Diesel as Groot (Voice) *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udanta *Benecio Del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Irani Rael/Nova Prime *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Josh Brolin as Thanos (Cameo) Plot The film starts with an establishing shot of deep space until panning over to a planet in the Binary Star System called Morag where an orange M-Ship is seen flying into the atmosphere landing on the surface. Soon, Jason Quill with a special adaptation mask emerges from it and uses a detection device to pinpoint the coordinates Temple in the barren wasteland surrounding him. It then shows in the distance someone dressed covered head to toe in robes and other protective attire is watching him. Jason enters the temple and disables his adaptation mask, revealing himself to be humanoid and then pulls out an old Walkman and begins playing the song Hooked on a Feeling while exploring the ruins. Eventually finding a pedestal holding a mysterious grey Orb protected by a force field. He uses a gravity grenade to get it out and once the Orb is in his hand, Quill proudly says "Jackpot". Soon, the stranger from before tells him to give up the Orb, taking off the mask revealing herself to be a green Zen-Whoberi called Umbra Requiem. She tells Jason if he gives up the Orb she'll let him live. He tells her he knows exactly who she is and how no one ever lives when they cross her path, not account of her father. Umbra observes he's smarter than an ordinary junker and demands to know who he is, Quill simply responds Star-Lord and attacks her while running to his M-Ship with the sphere before flying off. He soon then lands inside the Eclector and quickly emerges from the vessel before being confronted by a blue Centaurian named Yondu Udonta who asks Jason if he got it. Star-Lord shows him the Orb and proclaims that business is good. The credits begin to role. It then shows a small planetary body called Sanctuary where it shows Umbra Requiem (dressed in her normal attire now) slowly walks towards a throne facing the opposite direction, telling it that she had failed, the one called Star-Lord arrived on Morag before her and escaped Orb in hand. The chair then turns out revealing it to be sat on by Thanos himself, who asks her if this man was aware of what the Orb possessed. She tells him it's unlikely, based on his attire he appeared to be a member of the Ravagers. Thanos tells her to continue the pursuit, so long as he doesn't discover the true value of the Sphere little will be lost from this inconsequential error. Umbra tells him it will be done and begins to walk away, Thanos adds on she is his favorite daughter, but if she returns empty handed again there will be severe consequences. It then shows back on the Eclector, the Ravagers are celebrating after a successful mission while Star-Lord listens to Come and Get Your Love on his Walkman. Jason is in his room shirtless, a young woman named Beeret hugs him and he tells her he has to get back to the party, telling them they should do this again sometime. Jason gets situated in the mess hall and the clan's captain, Taserface, gives a toast. Saying that out of all the Ravager factions all over the galaxy, they are the greatest. They pillage what they want, they kill any who stand in their way, and with this Orb will have more credits than they can spend in ten lifetimes! He then points to Star-Lord and says it is all thanks to him, the Terran they wanted to eat, has truly earned his place amongst them. Kraglin Obfonteri begins shouting "Star-Lord" and everyone begins to follow suit, excluding one Ravager named Nebula who just rolls her eyes. Hours later, everyone is asleep on the ground until Yondu wakes up Jason and says he wants to talk to him. They go into the other room and he explains to Quill how they had to talk about this when everyone was sleeping, that he found a buyer for the Orb in Xandar, two Halfworlders who are willing to pay 4 billion credits for it. That Taserface wants Quill to personally deliver it. That it's a great honor amongst Ravagers to be the catalyst for bringing in money like that, and not to mess it up. Jason assures Yondu he's totally honorable and will be smooth as always. Category:Earth-113599 Films Category:Earth-113599